leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AgentMike/Sathrus The Snake King
I would really like to see a snake like champion,i know we have cassiopeia but i want one a lot more original and a male one possibly related with cass.Here are some plans I have for him... Sathrus The Snake King (Hybrid/Tank/Jungle/Mana Champion/Melee) 'Abilities' * Passive (Deadly Sword): Sathrus uses his venomous sword to deal additional magic damage every fourth attack. * Q Skill (Fang Attack/Poison Ejection): (Active): '''Sathrus targets an enemy unit. If in melee range it deals magic damage by poisoning his target/He can also eject poison from range but he deals less magic damage and the cooldown is a lot bigger. * '''W Skill (Shed Skin): Passive: Sathrus gains 10( maximum 50 armor) armor each time he upgrades this ability Active: Sathrus sheds his skin while chaneling for 7 seconds gaining an amount of health back,while this ability is on cooldown,its passive part is temporarily disabled. * E Skill (Heat Detection): (Active): Sathrus uses his tongue to detect if any nearby enemies are approaching. Sathrus cannot detect any enemy targets who are still or stealthed but the ones who are active/moving.Once in range of someone who is active Sathrus gains a 5% attack speed buff multiple targets who are active grant Sathrus a 2% additional attack speed buff. * R Skill/Ultimate (Constriction): (Active): Sathrus targets an enemy champion and rapidly moves towards him (cannot be disabled unless killed). Once reaching him Sathrus constricts him thus immobolizing him for 4 second during the time he deals a physical amount of damage to his target.Sathrus can be stunned or silenced while constricting his victim. 'Lore' Deep in the jungles of Runetera lies a race of snake people.Their great leader is none other than Sathrus who is believed to be a sacred beast.Long ago this snake race was only just a small amount of ordinary snakes,however a rock who proved to be a rune from the Rune Wars came to them and transformed them into a half human half snake race,the one snake who ended up enormously big and powerful is Sathrus who was declared king.For years, they were thought to be extinct but they decided to stay in the shadows of the deep jungles no longer.They came into conflict with lots of people and species in the Runetera Jungles one of which was the tribe of . Wukong after learning that his people were in danger he came to put an end to his people's slavery caused by Sathrus' tribe.Sathrus and Wukong had a fight out of which none emerged victorious both retreated from the battleground and Wukong eventually entered the League.Sathrus,after the battle, he plotted his revenge and eventually found out that his people were loosing faith on him.He learned that his adversary joined the League of Legends. Believing that he may possibly use this tournament as a training and practice mode for revenge upon his people,Sathrus joined the League as well for 3 reasons.A) To prove himself to his people B) To face the greatest warriors of the universe and C) To poison Wukong with his very own fangs.The League decided to accept him,so that he could accomplish his quest. Wukong:"I have faced many...tribes and warriors alike, none of which are as poisonous as Sathrus' is." 'In-Game Dialogue' Upon Selection:"We shall have our Vengeance!" Upon Attacking: "I am the most poisonous of all." "They ssshall perisssh." "Poisoning their veinsss." "Thankssss..." "They shall not know what bit them..." "Sssso target...acquired!" "The lucky ones die firssst..." Upon Moving: "For my tribe!" "To victory!" "Choose a path,I ssshall handle the rest..." "Sssensing their heat..." "Sssome fight for power,but mossst for revenge!" "Ssso what's next?" "My flexible body ssshall lead us to glory..." Upon Using Heat Detection: "They can run...but they can not hide!" "Sssomeone mussst be clossse..." "Enemy sssighted..." Upon using Constriction: "I shall crash your lungs!" "Sssneaking and constricting!" "Can you handle thisss?" Joke: Sathrus sleeps but soon wakes up and says:"Wait a minute... I am in the middle of a fight,arent I?" "I am a cold blooded son of a sssnitch...what did you expect?" "My accssent is funny?... Sssooo what?" Taunt: "Your body is overheating....this is pleasssurable..." "It will take only a minimal amount of poison to ace you all!" "Dont make me use a curssse word!" 'Trivia' Special:"Tribe War": When Sathrus and Wukong are on opposing teams this event triggers once they reach 16 or when they have fully upgraded their ultimate.When they meet they exchange dialogues: Sathrus:"About time you stopped hidding from me!" Wukong:"You were never a real challenge!" Sathrus or Wukong must kill each other into a head on head fight so assists do not count. If one of the two kills one another they are honored as the "King of their tribe" and permanently gain a bonus buff which can not be lost or traded. They gain 10% AD,10% AP,10% more health,10% more mana. Interaction with Cassiopeia Cassiopeia:"We seem to have a lot in common..." Sathrus:"Yesss...Quite a lot in fact,my dear" Relations Sathrus is at a conflict with Wukong,ever since his reputation after their first battle showed no winner. Sathrus resembles a lot to Cassiopeia, however they do not seem share any personal relations. 'Possible Build' 1)Dorans Blade/Dorans Shield 2)Magic Resist Boots 3)Frozen Mallet 4)Trinity Force 5)Hextech GunBlade 6)Guinso Rageblade 7)Warmogs 8)Guardian Angel 9)Banshees Veil 10)Sunfire Cape 11)Nashor's Tooth 12)Malady Category:Custom champions